This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall goals of this program project are to define the genes underlying the defects in Williams syndrome (WMS), with an emphasis on those genes that might correlate with the behavioral and neurocognitive abnormalities. The goals of this project are to define a phenotypic map of Williams syndrome, i.e., to define the minimally deleted region and to detect, clone and characterize genes which are located in this region and which may correlate with variations in phenotype characterized by Projects I-III and interpreted in consultation with Project IV of this Program Project proposal.